Go Go Gadget Drabbles
by Positron Lasers
Summary: A collection of drabbles and snippets revolving around the good ol' Inspector and company. A mix of scenario, prompts, emotion, genre, etc... Enjoy.
1. Long Day

_These are a collection of drabbles and snippet that I've been writing for a while now, usually past midnight when everyone else has gone to bed. I'll be updating this regularly or when I remember._  
><em>Inspector Gadget is a show with a lot of potential, but they never went into depth since it was, well, a childrens' cartoon. I use little-to-no reference to the live-action movie. Just thought I'd make note of that.<em> 

* * *

><p><strong>Long Day.<strong>

Penny entered the living room one night and found her bionic uncle sprawled on the couch. He had came home late after a long day of office work and running errands, and passed out right there without so much as taking his shoes off.

She approached the man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, the other moving his grey fedora so she could see his eyes.

"Uncle Gadget?"

His brows twitched and nose wrinkled, but he didn't wake. Penny sighed quietly and smiled down at her worn out uncle. She went back upstairs to her own room, but not before she shrouded the inspector in a blanket and kissed him goodnight.


	2. Pulse

**Pulse.**

There were a handful of kinks that took some time to get used to. The whirring and buzzing that sounded every time he moved his head, lifted his arms, walked, or even yawned became annoying after a while. Luckily his new joints only needed to be broken in and the audible sound of whirring gears and pistons died down a few months later.

Only when it was very quiet could one close enough hear the soft churning of the cogs within his frame. It never bothered Inspector Gadget, even on those silent nights where someone could hear a pin drop from across the room.

Every drone, click, and whir in his cybernetic body created an orchestra with his bio-mechanically enhanced heart as the conductor, and reminded him that he was still alive.


	3. Blood

**Blood.**

"Great work, Inspector," The Chief started has he shook the man's hand. "You apprehended the M.A.D. Agents and foiled Dr. Claw's plan. Well done!"

"I did?" Inspector Gadget sputtered before regaining his posture. "Oh, yes! Of course I did! ...But I'm afraid he got away, Chief. Again."

"Not to worry, Gadget. You know how he is... But, uh," Chief Quimby waved a finger over his own face, "what's that on your forehead?"

"Huh?"

The cyborg noted the chief's indication and wiped his brow. It didn't feel like anything was there, but that changed when he saw the red and black stain on his glove. His mouth gaped and eyes bulged, and before Quimby could asked him the matter, Gadget was on his knees with his head held in his hands screaming, "I'M BLEEDING!"

"Gadget!" he jumped back. "What the hell is wrong with you! It's just a scratch!"

As quickly as he fell, Gadget hopped back to his feet with an audible 'boing' from the spring mechanism in his legs. The bionic man grinned, but the chief only snorted at him. He obviously didn't find it as amusing than his niece did, who continued to giggle over her silly uncle's antics.


	4. You're Fired

_This snippet is sort of a 'missing scene' type fic for the episode Gadget's Replacement, in which Gadget loses his job because of a high-tech Crime Computer. First two quotes are from the episode itself.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You heartless beast!"<em>

"_Hands like yours deserve to wash dishes."_

"_You're fired! Get out of here, you mechanical moron!"_

Pigeons flocked back in surprise when a small bag dropped and spilled its contents on the ground. Not paying any mind to the man that released it, they flew down to inspect the crumbs that fell out.

Brain watched them fight over the bread for a moment, then looked over at his master. After the chief retired Gadget from police duty, it was all the bionic man could do to keep his chin up and smile. Now, he was slouched forward with his arms held together, and trembled as the montage of verbal abuse played in his head.

The dog whimpered. Gadget looked like he was on the verge of breaking. He was made for fighting crime. _Literally._ It was what he was meant for; his dream, his job, his _life_. And yet, the greatest detective in the world was easily replaced by a machine.

Being discharged for a computer was like a big slap on the face. Was that all he was to them? Just a piece of equipment that they replaced when the latest model came out? Is that really how it works, even when that 'outdated model' was born a man and still held most of his humanity?

Gadget shuddered, letting out a shaky breath as the tears began to fog up his eye. He cupped his hands over his face, trying to conceal his weeping as he dwell on his thoughts.

Brain barked and nudged the man's shoulder with his snout. He whimpered and tucked his head under the ex-inspector's arm, pushing his way to rest on his lap to let the cyborg know he was cared for.

"Oh, Brain," Gadget sniffed. He straightened up and wiped his sleeve over his eyes, his other hand stroking the dog's fur. "I don't know what to do. Everywhere I go to work, I screw up."

Brain let out another sad whine. The bionic man leaned his head back and stared at the clouds with a weary sigh.

"If I don't get a job soon... then..."

Brain raised his head and howled, cutting the man off. Child services tried to take Penny away before, with some balderdash about a cyborg being to dangerous to have around kids, let alone take care of one. It was best not to think about the worst case scenario right now.

The dog jumped up from Gadget's lap, startling the pigeons off. He watched in confusion as Brain bounded down the side walk and disappeared behind a drink machine and a trashcan.

Gadget looked down at the bread he dropped earlier. He picked it up to break apart and throw out to the birds, but by the time the pigeons were back to pick at the crumbs, the dog returned and scared them away again. Gadget watched them fly until a muffled bark caught his attention.

"Oh, the newspaper," Gadget noted as he took what Brain had brought for him. He smiled and opened the to the want ads. "Thank you, Brain. We'll find something in here."

Brain wagged his tail and barked as he rooted for the ex-inspector.


End file.
